


Will You Marry Me?

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rings, many marriage proposals, or rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: A collection of ficlets I wrote back in the day for multiple pairings; each chapter is a different pairing.





	1. Wolfstar

**Author's Note:**

> I remember being so excited to make the rings on this ridiculous jewelry website, and making custom rings for each of my ships, and then writing drabbles for them... Again, this is mostly to keep things archived on my AO3.

“Sirius… I don’t know what to say…” 

“Please say yes, because my knee’s cramping up.”

Laughing through his teary eyes, Remus pulled Sirius off the floor, kissing him tenderly.

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you, you git.”

“I love you, Moony.”

“I love you too, Padfoot.”


	2. Johnlock

The band was simple, three smooth partitions of a whole. Despite himself (and to his utter embarrassment), Sherlock was shocked when John pulled out the little box, sliding it over to him at Angelo’s one night after a case. 

“I wasn’t sure when the best time would be to give this to you, but… Well, Sherlock… Will you marry me?”

It was nothing fancy, there was no big production. Just the simple words, and John’s small smile that suggested that he knew exactly what he had done to the poor detective. Sherlock had silently slipped the ring onto his finger, and John had laughed softly and reached across the table to take his hand. 

“I love you, you know,” he said, and Sherlock wrapped his fingers around John’s, trapping his hand.

“And I, you,” he finished quietly, and all was well.


	3. Spirk

  

The rings were more of a joke than anything else, scraped together by the crew and presented by a Bones who could barely keep his head when giving them to the couple. 

“So you’ll always be reminded of each other,” he’d said, and then promptly excused himself to the corridor outside the mess hall to laugh himself silly.

Spock eyed the rings curiously, as if he were unaware of the custom, and Jim rolled his eyes a little, though he was smiling fondly.

“Like this,” he said, slipping the band with the yellow jewel onto the Vulcan’s finger. Spock immediately frowned, but slid the blue-jeweled ring onto Jim’s finger when he prompted him to. The rest of the crew burst into good-natured applause, and everyone went back to eating, save for Nyota, who slipped the couple a piece of sturdy cord with instructions to use well. Spock looked more than grateful as she slipped away to collect McCoy, who still hadn’t returned from the hallway.

Jim took the ring from Spock and placed it on the cord, placing it around his neck and tying it loosely.

“Not so bad,” he said, placing his hand with the ring on it next on Spock’s chest and admiring the glittering jewels. Spock frowned slightly, but there was a certain fondness that Jim didn’t miss through their bond.

“It is unusual, but so are you, T'hy'la.”

Jim laughed, dropping his hand. “Thanks, Spock.”


	4. E/R

 

“So… Let me get this straight, you were going to propose?” 

Enjolras’ cheeks, which had turned red upon seeing the little black box in Grantaire’s hand, flushed even darker, though he looked up defiantly.

“Yes, I was.”

Grantaire was silent for a long moment, and then he began to laugh, wrapping his arms around the blond and ignoring the startled squeak he made in protest.

“Well, now everything’s still equal between us,” he said, kissing the spot behind Enjolras’ ear that never failed to make him shudder.

“It was supposed to be a surprise…”

“And I’m very surprised. And happy,” Grantaire told him firmly.

Enjolras relaxed in his arms. “I didn’t realise that you were going to propose,” he muttered, and Grantaire mussed his hair, eliciting an annoyed groan from the blond.

“It was _supposed_ to be a surprise,” he said, and Enjolras groaned, resisting a soft laugh.

“You’re impossible.”

Grantaire smirked. “Yeah, I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love. Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
